Christmas Party Gone Crazy - Christmas 2013
by Joxas
Summary: This is my view on how the Christmas Party would go at Smash Castle. Forgive me for it not living up to title.


Christmas Party Gone Crazy!

**Disclaimer – I do NOT own ANY Earthbound or Super Smash Bros Brawl characters in this story.**

Ness' Point of View

As I walk up to Lucas 'room, I tug on my Turtleneck. -I really want today to go right…- I think slowly. I made him a scrapbook, of the last year we spent together at the Castle, because he hasn't been chosen yet or next year's tournament, and now that I think about it, I haven't either. If neither of us is picked, we won't be able to choose the other to bring, which means we wouldn't be able to see each other again for at least a while… I wouldn't be able to stand that… As I get halfway to his room, I get stopped by my clumsiness. I tripped on the stairs. "O-ow…" I groan quietly. 

"WHAT'S WRONG NESS DID YOU GET HURT!" I hear Roy, my ever appearing stalker, (who shouldn't even be here) says. "Roy would you stop following me around? I don't like you. Go make out with Marth or Peach. I need to get back to my boyfriends room. "OOOOOH LITTLE NESSIE IS BEING MEAN TO POOR LITTLE ROY ROY!" I cringe as I recognize the voice as none other than that of the brother of Smash Castle's Master – Crazy Hand. "CRAZY I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yell in frustration. "YES YOU DID!" Roy butted in. "Roy I SWEAR if you don't go away I will burn you right now!" I warned him, readying a PK Fire α to throw at him. "NESSIE NO YOU WON'T" I hear Crazy Hand tell me in a threatening voice -or the closest he could get at least, but he IS crazy, so I don't want to take the risk.- "Fine.." I grumble and relinquish my hold on my Psychic abilities.

"GOOD BOYS NOW GO DO SOMETHING LIKE BURN DOWN A TOAD HOUSE!" Crazy said. "NO YOU WON'T!" Peach flew in right then and sex kicked him in his thumb. –That's the term that Zelda told me to use for when someone hits their hardest on a smash attack.- "HOW DARE YOU TELL THEM TO DO THAT!" She said, enraged with the giant hand. I took this as an opportunity to run away. –Thank God for those two always head butting about the toad houses.

When I finally made it to Lucas' room, I knocked softly, and he answered it. "NESS! Are you ready for the party?" He asked, more excited than I had ever seen him. "Yeah, Why not?" I asked, ready to get away from everything. "I have everything set up, and you and I will do fireworks at the end using our PSI abilities, OK Ness?" He asked. "Sure!" I said, seeing how cool the room was.

The room was decorated as normal, except the sunflowers, -which were his wallpaper- were infused with bits of his PSI abilities, some with PK Fire as smiley faces, some with PK Freeze to make some shivering, and PK Thunder to make thunderstorms that actually shimmered, and had seasons attributed to all walls. In the middle of his room, he had a tree, where a smaller than average trophy version of us were casting PK Starstorm together. I had to smile at this, as we were on the top making all the decorations for the tree. I carefully added some of my PK Flash PSI to the tree to make it shimmerier. "It's really pretty Lucas…" I say happily. "You didn't see all of it Ness… He said softly. *When the party ends I want to talk to you… So stay here, 'kay?* He thought. We're both psychics, so I could hear his thoughts, but he's better with animals. I've been teaching him on people however, and he IS getting better. *Yeah Lucas, let's join the party..* I thought back.

When I walk in the room I noticed Kirby was devouring all the Bowser shaped cookies, I suppose he thought they would turn him into a cookie? I don't know, he's sort of crazy. I patted his head and he replied with "POYO!" "It's nice to see you too Kirby!" I said and smiled. I saw a pile of peach pies sitting in the corner of a table full of food that was made by all the Smashers that decided to come. The Kirby Dream Team was responsible for cookies and the Puff foods. Samus made the morph bomb cakes. Everything was beautiful. I would spend too much time on the food if I described it all.

About an hour later, All the food was done and the Smashers were done opening presents – EXCEPT LUCAS. I was starting to get nervous! Would he like my scrapbook? -I hope...- I think quietly, behind my mental shields, so Lucas couldn't hear. He was at mine! My heart was beating so quickly that I thought I was about to burst. He was opening it! HE WAS LOOKING THROUGH IT! HE'S GONNA READ THE NOTE IN IT OUT LOUD NOOOO! *LUCAS DON'T READ IT OUT LOUD NOOOO!* I thought hoping he would listen to me.

Lucas,

Since we met, I have been falling harder and harder in love with you.

I have wanted to tell you, but you are just so sweet and I didn't want to tell you in case you would be mad at me, or wouldn't want to be my friend any longer.

So this is my formal way to ask you out.

Will you go out with me,

Lucas?

*HE READ IT OUT LOUD! OH MY GOD WHY DID YOU DO THAT I DIDN'T WANT THE REST OF THE CASTLE TO KNOW YET!* My voice echoed throughout the castle, I guess my Psychic abilities are stronger than I thought.. *Yes, Ness..* He thought to me, blushing at me from across the room.

I beamed with the delight of a five year old as we looked at each other.

*Ready?* We thought to each other, as we began to fly out into the sky to start the fireworks.

We both launched all our PK attacks through the sky, causing shimmering snowflakes and fire flakes to fall from the sky.

I smiled across the sky to Lucas, who flew to me and held my hands to join in making a PK Starstorm to shatter the hundreds of PK Flashes and PK Freezes that we made for the finale.

When we were finished, the image of a was in the sky, putting presents under a Christmas Tree.

*MERRY CHRISTMAS!*  
We thought down into Smash Castle as a pair.

Lucas' Point of View

The party is over.

Ness wanted to meet me here in a moment, in my room.

"Ness! I said when he stepped through the door and hugged me.

"Hey Lucas!" He smiled and laughed at my reaction to this.

He pushed the door closed behind us, and led me to my bed.

"Lucas, would you do the honors?" He asked.

"Y-yeah.. I said slowly," leaning in to kiss him.

When we broke apart, we got undressed and I laid on his chest, which was perfectly soft and realized how strong he was for the first time, as he hugged me for the first time when I could see all his muscles working together.

-The outfits we wear for our brawls don't do us justice…- I think, looking down at my relatively toned, but still small body.

I love Ness… I think as I fall asleep on his chest.

SO! THAT IS ALL! That was my Christmas story that I wrote as a gift for the FanFiction-er on here known as " 1." she is my best friend here on FanFiction, and you should check her out. But before you leave, thank you for reading my story, and I hope you liked it.

I hope you have a VERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS,

This is Joxas, Reporting Out!


End file.
